


Rabbit Hole

by sir



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Breathplay, Cunnilingus, F/M, Restraints, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 21:47:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sir/pseuds/sir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Cause I eat boys like a cannibal, fuck hard, howl at the moon like an animal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rabbit Hole

Even on his knees, it was apparent that Ichabod Crane was a tall man. Abbie stood before him, clad in a black, lacy number. She ran her hands through his hair, cradling him as he lavished kisses onto her stomach and thighs. The cuffs around his wrists clattered noisily and Abbie relished in the small whines that escaped his lips as he tried – and failed – to stroke himself, hindered by the restraints.

“Lieutenant, might you remove these manacles so I may be of more... service?” Ichabod begged, head tilted slightly to meet her gaze.

“I think you're fine where you are.” Abbie smiled, running her hand along his jaw before moving to the back of the room and rummaging through a velvet box, searching for something in particular. “In fact, I think you could use another.”

She pulled a collar from box and fastened it around Ichabod's neck. He didn't complain, merely grunted as she pulled it tighter around him and bowed his head as she moved behind him. A silver link leash was fixed to the bed behind them and she clipped it to his collar. She stepped back to admire her handiwork.

Ichabod's shirt was ripped carelessly. His chest and throat were peppered with bites and his lips were swollen from ravenous kisses. An aching erection pressed against his slacks and it pleased Abbie to watch his fingers twitch in desperation and the minute grinding movements of his cock against the fabric, as if it offered him some respite from the growing urge to breed.

She moved closer to the whimpering mass at her bedside, tucking a finger under his chin and directing his eyes to hers.

“What do you want, Ichabod?”

Ichabod's eyes flicked to her crotch, then back to her before he emitted a low, throaty growl. “I'd like to pleasure you, Lieutenant,” He hissed through gritted teeth, the strap around his neck felt as if it grew tighter by the second, “...if I may.”

She could only smile and take a step further, bringing her body toward his face. He attempted to meet her halfway but was greeted with a painful tug of the chain reaching its maximum distance, like a dog all-too eager to meet its owner. His breath was hot against her, his nose dragged upward followed by a series of sucking kisses and she felt his smile against her as her panties started to soak.

Abbie was magnificent. Of course he knew that from the moment they met, but the moment he nudged the fabric aside and took his first taste he could've sworn he'd discovered something sacred. His tongue brushed all over, licking into her and sending waves of pleasure coursing through her veins. He relished the scent and every so often, after a particularly long suck of her clit, he would send a dark growl that vibrated to her very core.

Her orgasm was sorely needed. Her nails dug into his head and jaw as she shook against him. Ichabod continued lapping at her crotch, wanting to taste every drop she had to give. The white light behind her eyes eventually gave way and she was brought back into the room, pulses of pleasure still causing her to jerk forward slightly as Ichabod remained stalwart in his routine.

“Stop.”

Ichabod couldn't mask the whine that escaped as he pulled back, rosy lips glistening in her heat. A look of panic crosses his face, as if he had done something wrong. She comforted him by running her hand through his hair and he arched into her touch, closing his eyes.

“On the bed. I'm going to take your clothes off.”

Ichabod hopped up immediately, almost strangling himself again but this time barely noticing. Abbie tugged off his clothes (the shirt's fate had been sealed a long time beforehand) and took a moment to admire him. He was all sinew and muscle, a tall man for sure but lacking any real mass other than what he size afforded him. Abbie might have attributed him for a swimmer, or perhaps a soccer player, and made a point to ask him if he knew what that was. Later.

She straddled him, pulling a small key from her bra and unlocking his wrists, to which he put to immediate use, roaming over her stomach and thighs inquisitively, keen to learn everything about her. She kissed him, tasting herself on his tongue, before turning her back to him and scooting back until she was sitting comfortably on his face. Beneath her, Ichabod grunted, his face turning red. The flush spread to his chest and Abbie grinned as his hand shot straight for his cock. She felt his tongue get to work, darting in and out and dragging sloppy licks across her hole.

Abbie groaned, grinding into his face a little before bending forward to help with his cock. He relinquished his hold on himself and let Abbie's delicate fingers slip around his length as she took over. She was easy at first, rising with the rhythm of his tongue. As he sped up, so did she, until the body underneath her was thrumming with energy, filled to the brim and ready to explode. As he began to shake and the groans became more frequent, Abbie swivelled around and straddled his cock, grinding with it against her pussy. Ichabod could only look on, eyes blurring from the encroaching orgasm.

“God, Abbie- _ah_!”

He clutched the sheets, gripping hard enough to whiten his knuckles as he came, roaring her name as he sprayed hot jets of cum up his stomach, centuries of pent up release nearly coating his damn beard. Abbie continued to ride his spent cock until he begged her to stop, practically mewling from overstimulation.

She moved up to the pillow, stroking his warm, wet chest and letting him clean off her fingers. After she unlocked his collar and collapsed into her, breathing heavily. A ring of red marred his pale skin and Abbie was rather proud of it, tracing the line with her nail.

“You mentioned something about a cave. Where you woke up.”

“Yes, a small way out of Sleepy Hollow.”

“Can you take me there?”

Ichabod was silent for a moment, carefully running a hand alongside her body before speaking up.

“Lieutenant? Might I- I mean, if you found it satisfactory... could I pleasure you some more before we take our leave?”

Abbie laughed, shaking her head in amusement. She pushed an errant strand of hair from his face and traced down his jawline once more, all but lost in his bright, eager eyes. “I think I could accommodate that.”

Ichabod grinned, making a 'stay here' motion and excitedly scooted down the bed.


End file.
